


半句喜欢

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	半句喜欢

1

日本每天都有花火可以看吗？

 

暗自在心里吐槽，金博洋在接到羽生结弦的邀请时，想了想自己明天上午的机票，面上显出几分犹豫。

 

他一贯是不擅长藏形匿色的。

 

“难得花火和博洋一起出现，想要一起看，但是博洋要是有事就算了。”

 

啧，那就不要摆出一副失落的很的样子啊。金博洋撇撇嘴，喊住要走的人，“等一下，羽生，是明天晚上吗？”

 

转过来的人丝毫不见刚才的恹恹神色，亮着眸子抓着他的手腕，“博洋可以去？真的可以吗？”

 

“也不是不可以，如果你很想去的话”，抓着手腕变成抓着手，金博洋由着日本前辈，空着的右手挠挠脸颊，视线飘到对方的头顶，低了声吐槽，“日本人是不是都这么爱看花火啊。”

 

算了算了，就改签下机票好了。

 

 

2

车门一开，潮热的空气就迎面扑打过来。

 

金博洋皱了皱眉头，埋下头拉起口罩，长呼一口气，力度大到足以吹起额前的碎发。然而一点用都没有，傍晚燥热的暑气迅速夺走电车里积蓄在皮肤表面的每一分凉气。

 

因花滑在日本的受欢迎度，羽生也不是一般的运动员，金博洋刻意把出发的时间约的比较晚。这就导致两人正赶上出行的高峰期，而他们也不得不沿着反方向去寻找出站的队尾。

 

不需要担心会在人群中走散，他们几乎是一步一步在挪动，车站的工作人员大声的喊着什么，金博洋听不懂，但多半就是些注意安全之类的。

 

原来是这么盛大的活动啊，金博洋在心里感叹。

 

早就听说花火大会非常受欢迎，虽然自己也来过几次，但从来没看过。除了没有赶上的理由之外还有他一直觉得这是小情侣约会的原因。孤家寡人如他，还是不要凑热闹了。

 

结果，结果还是和别人一起来了，这个别人还是羽生。

 

想要和羽生一起看花火的应该很多吧，突然起了八卦的念头，金博洋偷偷瞧一眼，那张脸虽然现在看不见，但是只要他摘下那些武装，大概人群就要疯了吧。

 

旁边被母亲要求自己走的小孩子开始哭闹，母亲柔声安慰。金博洋看见羽生的汗顺着额头流下隐匿在遮住脸颊的口罩下。

 

他一直很容易在赛后大汗淋漓，因为他每一次都倾尽全力。

 

「那样的羽生，最好看了。」

 

「好看」，意识到自己用了奇怪的字眼，金博洋赶忙收回视线。

 

「金博洋你在想什么啊？是不是热傻了啊？」

 

如愿回到儿童车里的孩子终于停止了哭闹，看花火的人摩肩接踵，他在簇拥的人潮里时不时碰到身旁人的胳膊。

 

燥热，人声，哭闹，四面八方携裹过来。呼出的热气全堆叠在口罩里，金博洋拿着帽子边沿想摘下来扇扇风，突然想到什么又徒然挠挠额头，以掌作扇。

 

“博洋？”

 

“嗯。”

 

短而闷的一声，羽生瞧见应自己邀请的男孩皱在一起的眉头和手上的动作，从口袋里掏出一方蓝色手帕，递了过去。

 

“没想到今天会有这么多人，辛苦博洋你陪我了。”

 

“还行……艾玛”，接过羽生递来的手帕，他有些懵的擦着粘在睫毛处的汗水，一时不察前方的人已经开始下楼梯，一脚踩空，惊的金博洋母语都冒出来了。

 

羽生吓了一跳，连惊呼对方名字的反应都来不及，一把揽住对方的腰，把人捞了起来，抬手支起他灰色帽檐，盯着那双同样惊惶未定的眼睛，“没事吧？”

 

“我没事我没事”，余光捕捉到后面探寻和陌生关切的目光，金博洋赶紧退开一点点，深呼吸调整砰砰跳个不停的心脏频率，“你先放开我，好好走路”。

 

“小心点，如果因为我的任性要求使得博洋你受伤，我都不知道怎么办才好。”

 

“和羽生有什么关系，是我没有看到楼梯”，近在咫尺的羽生眼里是更甚于他的惊惶，金博洋比起惊魂未定倒是更奇怪羽生的反应。

 

不过，整句话里唯有他的名字轻的听不见，心下又遗憾，他这偶像换他的名字总是尤其令人舒服。

 

“放心，我会认真看路的，羽生你别看我，看路啊。”

 

见羽生还是不放心的看着他，金博洋强调自己真的没事，顺便也嘱咐他一句。

 

 

3

因着意外，金博洋也不敢再随意走神，只认真盯了脚下的路，一走三停，好不容易出站，结果路面上一点也没有松落，熙熙攘攘，相比起各种夹杂的语言来说，木屐落在地面上的声音很是悦耳。

 

“唉～也太多人了吧”，金博洋长叹一声，在黑夜里肆无忌惮的戳起帽子，“也不知道是不是某人对外宣扬了自己要来看的消息，这挤得也太夸张了吧”。

 

男孩带了几分玩笑的碎碎念，有嗔怪的意味，他们正走过一盏路灯，羽生转头望见他额头的汗顺着眉骨将要落上睫毛，然后他眨了眨眼，扬手直接用袖子抹了一把，天然中透着些许难掩的焦躁。

 

整张脸包的严实，只剩一双细长眼眸的人，凑近了些，拉下一半口罩，“是你们的暑假啊，博洋你听，都是中国话。”

 

“呼——”

 

男孩垮了肩膀，仰天长呼一口气，羽生觉得那真是可爱极了，便提高了声调，“要不然我把口罩帽子拿掉，博洋就可以先去占个好位置，不用和我一起在这儿挤来挤去了。”

 

装扮的同样严实的男孩撇撇嘴，想起对方也看不到，低下头在偶尔从空隙泄进来的灯光下找到自己的目标，五指捏住那人袖口，一定是人群推搡，他们靠的那么近，“你不是想要一起看吗？我可没有开国际漫游，我先走了会找不到你”。

 

“以博洋在日本的知名度，只有摘下口罩就能被认出来，完全不用担心回不去。”

 

说着还真有要脱的趋势，金博洋连忙伸手捂住要掉下来的口罩，边嘟囔着边把两根带子挂回他的耳际，“谁担心回不去了，是谁邀请我来的，重要的是什么，你不知道吗？”

 

感觉到温热擦过自己的手背，金博洋手一松赶紧撤了回来，随后是那人带着笑意的低语，“重要的，是和……是要一起看”。

 

脱口就要唤他的名字，但是细细思量又觉得太引人遐思，换成了更普通的说辞。

 

“ああああ，みてみて！”（啊啊啊啊，快看快看）

 

就在这时，身后传来清脆兴奋的日语。金博洋听不懂，以为是花火开始了，仰头看但是并没有。疑惑着看向日本青年，却见他眸子里笑意深深，还有他看不真切的什么在里面。

 

“かわいい～”（卡哇伊）

 

金博洋这回听懂了。他装作不经意看天空瞄了一眼，果然两个身穿浴衣的女孩子捂着嘴笑着看的方向，是自己和羽生。

 

「哼╯^╰，那一定是说羽生可爱，才不是说他呢，他很帅的~」

 

羽生自是听见了一切，也清楚博洋的可爱大概是全副武装都没有办法掩藏的，心中满满的觉得欢喜，又有些旁的情绪夹在中间，晦暗难明。

 

幸得这一路并不明亮，身旁的人被一句“かわいい”夸的偏过头去，羽生敛下神色，看了边上抱怨男友出门太晚的小情侣，吵闹着仍然紧紧牵着的手，男孩小心护着人群里穿着木屐急急忙忙的女友。

 

「吵架什么的，有点羡慕啊。」

 

“咻”地一声，路边公园里第一束花火炸开，金博洋抬头，暖红的花火映得他瞳孔微红。

 

“きれい～”（好美啊）

 

四周惊起的赞叹声，与羽生未出口的惊叹交汇在一起。

 

第一次看到这样的场面的金博洋伸手拽同行的人，“好漂亮啊，羽生你快看，我们走快一点，树都挡到了，快点快点”。

 

男孩毫不客气全然展露笑容，拉着他急切穿行在人群里，羽生反手抓过对方手腕，“博洋慢点，我们走这边”。

 

太细了。

 

羽生想到他的粉丝在网上传的那张照片，蓝色的丝巾系在白皙的手腕上，盖一截裸一截，欲盖弥彰。另一边抬起的手腕则清晰的很，从宽大的衬衫袖口裸露出来，细的不像是这个以超高质量完成超高难度跳跃惊艳他的男孩子该有的，他当时甚至开始不受控制地想象他掩藏在衣服下的脚腕是否也一样。

 

其实，图片没有那么高清，但一点点的晕糊衬得图片里的男孩格外稚嫩白皙。他看不太懂后面带着无数感叹号的中文，但是日本粉丝类似“系着蝴蝶结的博洋君是给我的礼物了”，“好想咬一口博洋君的手腕”的评论几乎以肉眼可见的速度增加。

 

想咬一口，他分明咽了口口水，他真的想要在那纤细的腕上咬一口。

 

尖利的牙齿咬上白细腕子，流淌在皮肤下的红短暂滞留在他造成的印记上。他还可以再重点，白嫩的手臂上渗出鲜红的血丝来，顺着毫无防备举着的手，流过小臂，流进衣服里，不被他人目光所及的肌肤深处。

 

男孩身上衬衫宽大，举过头顶的话会滑到什么位置呢？

 

或者他可以先解开领口与丝巾无二的蝴蝶结，拆礼物不都是要先拆装饰物的吗？

 

很久以前深夜里一瞬而过的念头，又闯进他的脑海，羽生心悸得脚下一顿。

 

一脑袋撞上后背，人流自动从他们停下的位置向两边分开，金博洋抓着招呼不打一声就停在路中间的羽生的手臂，疑惑地问，“羽生，怎么了”？

 

“没什么”，视线从自己的手臂滑到男孩的脸，“我在想路好像不对”。

 

“可不是”，金博洋收回手指着右边高的挡住天空的公寓，“只听得到声音，什么都看不到，你还说带我走近路，等我们绕过去这花火大会怕是结束了……”

 

周围是源源不断的从他们身边经过的人，金博洋也不知道为什么，就是想孩子气的对他抱怨发些没理由的牢骚。他和羽生实在太难得在非比赛场合见面，还只是两个人，环境让他不自觉的轻松随意很多。

 

再说了，他为这个花火放弃了回家的机票呢，要是看不着，那不是很可惜。

 

“别着急啊，博洋，大家都往这个方向呢”，羽生安慰性的腾出手压压男孩的帽子，“抓紧了别和我走散了。”

 

“你抓的这么紧”，举高被抓的手腕晃了晃，金博洋抓着帽檐把帽子正回来，“我怎么可能会掉。”

 

原以为对方会反驳几句，再不济也要笑着说些什么，私下的羽生不一直是这样吗，温柔有礼却有些孩子气？

 

结果他只是看着自己，直直地，金博洋下意识挠头，碰到帽子才反应过来这个缓解紧张的习惯性动作是不能做的了。

 

“……当然要抓紧啊。”

 

这么一愣神就听漏了前半句，什么要抓紧，“异国他乡”还是“博洋太迷糊”？总觉得不是什么夸赞他的话，但是对方已经拉着他顺着人群往前走了。

 

4

他们穿过小巷子，回到原本的大路，蜿蜒在公园边上。

 

这个公园大概很有些年份了，树木高大，几乎要遮住全部的视线，金博洋走在路上只能从树枝缝隙间看到绽放在夜空里的缤纷色彩。

 

他强烈怀疑，羽生也是第一次来这儿看花火，因为他根本没有方向感，他们一直就只是跟着前面的人在走。好吧，其实也不需要什么方向感，只需要找个全面观赏的好位置。

 

为了确保安全，路边早早就拉上了隔离线。他们跟着路人从留下的缺口进了公园，两边的路灯不是很亮，金博洋心内腹诽，也太暗了吧，这么大型的花火，这么多的人，是不是要亮堂一些才安全。

 

“博洋，这有点高”，羽生放开他的手，率先跳了下去，仰着头对他说，“你小心点儿。”

 

金博洋看了眼，约摸也就一米高，右手撑住，轻巧一跃，落地，耸耸肩，帽子下的眼睛尽是得意之色，他满不在乎的拍拍手，“这有什么高的，还没我跳的高呢。”

 

“是是是，博洋的跳跃是最棒的。”

 

这是什么哄小孩儿的语气？

 

金博洋心里略略有些不服气，四下瞧瞧，见这里黑的很，周围的人也根本不在意自己身边经过的是谁，他大胆的拉下口罩凑的近些，好让羽生听清楚他的话，出口的是软软的英文，颇有出处的一句，“your jump is amazing”。

 

是他说过的话，第一次同场竞技的时候。

 

凑到眼前的男孩眉眼的狡黠一览无余，羽生也放肆地拉下口罩，唇角上扬，目光炯炯，“I love your jump”。

 

金博洋肩膀微微向后一缩，把口罩扯上来，移开目光，含糊道，“那我们快去找个好位置……哎，你又拉我干嘛？”

 

被拉住的金博洋觉得羽生专注的有点异常，眼里是深深的笑意。

 

羽生对他说，“I like”。

 

喜欢？喜欢什么？他的跳跃吗？

 

金博洋觉得自己不仅懵逼，还有点逻辑崩塌的迹象。先是「love」后是「like」，羽生怎么英文比他还差，这个程度有深浅区别的好不啦，他在多伦多这么多年看来就是专心待在俱乐部训练了，一定是这样。

 

不愧是他从小喜欢的人，见贤思齐，见贤思齐。

 

这就说得通了，金博洋嘻嘻笑开，“我也挺like的，毕竟是我的强项嘛。”

 

大大咧咧的夸着自己，虽然神经粗，地方暗，金博洋还是捕捉到对方眼里一闪而过的无奈，和聪哥文静姐他们的神情一模一样。

 

糟糕，偶像面前是不是要收敛一点，乖巧一点，都怪羽生邀请他来看花火，他一时兴奋过头，忘形了。

 

“我们往前走走吧，这里的树还是太多了。”

 

“哦，好。”

 

刚说完好，金博洋就顿在原地——羽生拉着他的手，手哎，不是手腕。

 

“那个，羽生”，他开口有些磕巴，反而是对方一脸寻常的看着他，示意他说下去，他往后抽手，有气无力的，他突然想起电视剧里那些所谓的欲拒还迎，赧红迅速窜上耳廓，手上力气随即大了许多，“手”。

 

“这里很挤，博洋不要介意，我是不想走散，这里走散了很难……”

 

“我不会的，我会紧紧跟在你后面”，金博洋打断对方的话，声音高了许多，见对方脸上笑意急速褪去，露出些委屈的神色，他心里一下子不舒服起来，软了调，“对不起，我不习惯和别人牵手，要不然你还是和刚才一样？”

 

“好，是我逾礼了，抱歉”，羽生松开手，脸上又有了笑容，拉着男孩的手腕，“那我们可以走了吗？”

 

金博洋还在为自己刚刚对羽生大小声而懊恼，既不想被对方看到，更不好意思说自己是害羞了才冲他喊的，就只好垂着脑袋，用力点头。

 

好烦啊，羽生牵他手，他怎么会不好意思，回去一定要问问文静姐，虽然她也很不女孩子。

 

5

花火大会真的是盛会啊。

 

他们被「挤」在小路边边，时不时还有人从对面走来，只要他一个不小心同羽生分开点距离，就有人打算从他们中间穿过，羽生总是把他又拽回去，张嘴想要说什么，最后却就只是笑着提醒他，“博洋不要走神”。

 

金博洋往羽生身边靠靠，放弃在这段路上寻找好位置的想法，转而去关心路边的小摊。

 

这有点像中国的路边摊，卖着各种各样的小吃饮料，一家接一家。

 

“炒面啊，羽生，好想尝一尝，我来日本吃了拉面冷面，还没吃到炒面呢，看起来很不错，有点我们国家的味道。”

 

“那我们买一份吧，博洋尝尝。”

 

金博洋拉着他的袖子，指尖无意中抵在他的手腕，凉凉的，在热的熏人的环境里，很舒服。

 

“还是算了，你看这儿这么多人，我们还是先去找个位置吧，人也太多了吧……”

 

男孩还在碎碎念，羽生伸手摸摸自己的手腕，他一向不喜欢像这样人多的环境，但是……偶尔也不错。

 

他们走的很慢，经常要因为天空中炸开的烟火驻足。其实，他们所走的这段路位置很好，只是作为通行的主干道，他们不能就随便在路中间找个位置，便只好随着人流一直向前，转弯，绕过一间小房子和一排并肩的树木，停在层层叠叠的人墙后面。

 

这处靠着屋子的一边墙面，前方是一米五左右的临时隔墙，用的是那种随处可见的公路工程隔断的蓝色板面，离他们最近的一棵树约在四米远的位置，刚好空出一块视角不错的地方给他们这样姗姗来迟的人。

 

可惜，地上早已铺满垫子，三三两两的坐着人，朋友、夫妻、小情侣都有，他们站在后面，虽然看得见，却被茂盛生长的大树伸出来的枝丫挡住一半。

 

花火大会已进行到中段，一声声惊雷似的前奏预示着不停歇的点燃的花火，两人并排站着，静静看它腾空而上，盛放而落。

 

金博洋看的很专注，羽生则看着看着就被别的吸引了目光。

 

原来只是一双眼，都这么动人的啊，五光十色尽在其中，令这黑夜斑斓如昼，令人心中欢喜得很。

 

等到这一波告一段落，身后方向传来同样的声响，羽生才寻着间隙问，“要不要再往那边去，看看有没有更好的位置”？

 

“羽生你等我一下”，金博洋踮起脚往前张望了一会儿，手腕翻转反握住另一人的手，拉着他绕过人群，边走边说，“算了，估计到处都是人，不过天总我发现我们可以往前一点，有空隙还不挡着后面的人，跟我走就好”。

 

羽生没回话，视线集中在牵着的手上，明明刚刚说不习惯和别人牵手的，现在主动牵的人是谁啊？

 

“好了”，站定位置，金博洋松开手，话里颇有几分得意，“怎么样，不错吧？”

 

这个人毫不自知，就那么随意的牵住，再随意的放开。

 

羽生将口罩拉低到唇下，没了阻隔，声音清晰许多，“果然是很好的位置，看的很清楚啊”。

 

金博洋见他大半张脸都露在外面，自觉地挨近了些，紧张兮兮的，意图挡住并未投向他们的视线，“喂，羽生，你要是被发现可就麻烦了，花火加上羽生结弦，你要让交通瘫痪吗？”

 

“博洋不要太担心，光线很暗，大家都是来看花火的，不会注意到的，再说我还带着帽子，不一定能认出来的。”

 

这家伙一点也不知道自己的魅力吗？别说是大半张脸，就算只露一双眼，都会被人认出来吧。

 

金博洋为他满不在乎的态度着恼，虽然他也不知道为什么，反正他就是觉得羽生太不小心了。要是被认出来，这么多人挤来挤去的，路又这么窄，发生什么不好的事怎么办？

 

想到这儿，他索性连口罩帽子一把全摘了，转过身去，自顾自说到，“既然羽生你都不在意，我也没什么好担心的，总不会有人认得我吧。”

 

羽生愣了愣，轻笑出声。

 

金博洋原本就因为自己做出了小孩子一样的举动而羞愧难当，听到羽生的笑心里更憋闷，自己看起来像是在唠嗑吗，难道看不出来我在生气？

 

面前的烟火还在一簇簇飞上天空，两人却都没有认真在看。

 

羽生何其聪慧，稍一思量，便知他在担心什么，如吃下一颗甜分超标的糖果，在他的口腔里随着那天上瞬间炸开的花火无声逸散，迅速占领所有的感官神经。

 

不知是那坠落的花火，还是胸中升起的甜意，在他眼中，生出万紫千红。

 

金博洋觉得有人正从他手中抽走帽子，不猜也知道是谁，索性固执到底，手中越发抓得紧。

 

羽生这回倒是开口了，含含糊糊的，“博洋，你看看我”。

 

梗着脖子直视前方，一点也没有因为他的请求转头的意思，羽生顺着男孩的视线看到的却并不是天上的花火。

 

生气了啊，因为自己。羽生哑然失笑，但不敢笑的太大声，博洋听到的话估计更不会理他了。想不出更好的办法，他只得挡在男孩面前，逼得他不得不看自己。

 

“我好好带着了啊”，一边温柔的说着，一边去拿他手里的帽子口罩，“我们现在这样更奇怪哦，如果博洋不松手的话。”

 

话音未落，男孩就泄了劲，任他从自己手中拿走帽子，自己麻利地带上口罩。

 

羽生将帽子好好扣在男孩头上，在放下之前直视与自己正面相接的眼神，“谢谢博洋担心我，我很高兴。”

 

金博洋你可真是不争气，不就是羽生嘛，你怎么被他这么一看这么一谢，说不气就不气了，太没出息啦。

 

垂下视线，躲开他的注视，金博洋低声强调，“我没有”，但除了这句我没有，就再说不出任何别的话来。

 

6

浴衣啊。

 

金博洋托着腮帮子一眼不眨的盯着侧后方树下的一对情侣，女孩头发全部挽起，别了一只花一样带着流苏的簪子，浅粉色的浴衣，秀致可爱。男孩则穿着简单的黑色浴衣，正好面对着他，他漫天的胡思乱想，想着邀自己来的人穿浴衣会是什么样子。

 

他见过羽生穿考斯特的样子，他嘴笨，就只能想到“仙男”这个评价，是真的特别的好看，那句什么来着，哦对，容颜如玉，身姿如松。

 

他也见过他穿各式各样运动服的样子，有时在场上，有时在场下；时而凌厉，时而温和。那些毫无花样素朴到极点的衣服穿在他的身上，原本应该和其他人一样没什么特别之处，但是当他偶尔看到粉丝拍下的羽生脱下啊穿上啊的照片，就忍不住保存下来，想到他老铁们笑他的情形，金博洋小声“切”了一声。

 

至于网友津津乐道的羽生谜一样的私服，金博洋秉着粉丝之情，后辈之义，决定跳过不想。

 

“博洋想什么呢？”

 

被叫到名字的人手一松，差点下巴磕在膝盖上，“没什么，没什么。”

 

“承蒙别人的好意，把位子让给我们，博洋走神的话太浪费了。”

 

这位子是提前离开的两个姑娘让出的，两人并排坐着，自己走了神，走神的对象还现场抓了他的包，太尴尬了。

 

“博洋是在看……那个女孩子吗？”

 

什么？金博洋猛摇头，“我没有”。

 

“博洋喜欢那样的女孩子啊”，不理会他的解释，羽生头也不回的下结论。

 

羽生是怎么得出这个结论的，金博洋眼睛都瞪大了，不就是在人群中多看了一眼，这要是叫喜欢的话，他喜欢的怎么也应该是羽生结弦吧。毕竟他可不止是多看了他一眼，粗略算算，已经无数眼了吧。

 

无奈的捧着脸，金博洋赏着花火，慢条斯理的开口，“我只是在看那个男孩的衣服，顺便想了想羽生你穿的话会是什么样子。”

 

“所以博洋是在想我！”

 

金博洋听着对方莫名扬起的声调，天上恰好绽开一片火红，有什么东西在他心里炸开，他无知无觉的勾起一个浅淡的笑容，“只是好奇熟悉的人穿起来的样子，我也好奇宇野……”

 

“我穿给博洋看。”

 

金博洋话还没说完就被人打断，他转过头看素来从容淡定的人，眉头微蹙，总觉得羽生今天有点怪怪的。

 

坦率而疑虑的目光望过来，羽生话头一卡。

 

他太着急了，但并不觉得有什么不好，他才不想让博洋对浴衣的印象里留下的是宇野。

 

“博洋要看我穿才行，我比宇野高，穿起来肯定更好看。”

 

哈？就因为这个？金博洋无声的腹诽小孩子羽生结弦，口吻很是敷衍，“是是是，羽生比宇野好看。”

 

“那我下次穿给博洋看，我们再一起看花火的时候。”

 

“好啊。”

 

谁知道下次是什么时候啊，羽生也就是客套一下，他先应下来就好，金博洋心想。

 

金博洋果断的首肯让羽生有些意外，这超出了他对男孩的了解。他挪近点，想看看这样满口答应的人现下又是个什么模样。

 

他们离的很近，花火忽明忽灭，映照着他的脸，比上次见到他时棱角分明了些，散发出不符年龄的沉稳。

 

羽生再一次意识到，这个他一直喜欢着的，偏爱着的，关注着的，怀有无限期待的男孩，虽然外表可爱稚嫩，还有点迷糊，内里实打实是一个十数年如一日不松懈的运动员，是走过无名捧过荣耀陷过低谷又倔强不服输的震撼世人的强者。

 

已经不知不觉牢牢锁住他的目光了啊，比从前更甚。

 

“哇，羽生你看，好漂亮啊”，转过身的金博洋的眼里闪着孩子一样的光，“虽然我们那儿过年也会放，但感觉和你们的气氛不一样。”

 

“哪里不一样呢？”抛开有的没的念头，羽生把注意力从他身上移开，有一搭没一搭的反问。

 

“我们一般是在节日放，热闹喜庆的感觉，你们的习俗让它更加……浪漫。”

 

“嗯，我也觉得很浪漫。”

 

和博洋一起。

 

7

回去的时候比来的时候更艰难。

 

“歘歘歘”，走在边上的姑娘一直在戳她手中已经冻成冰块的果汁饮料。

 

人流移动的更加缓慢，金博洋忍不住寻着声响看一眼，再看一眼，有时候飞溅出来的冰沙在临时拉起的灯光里焕出彩色的光。

 

「好像很甜啊」

 

金博洋偷偷咽了口口水，四处张望，恰好看见前面的摊位在卖那个甜甜的饮料，拉住身边人的衣角，“羽生，那个好像很好吃，我们可以买一个吗？”

 

“好啊”，羽生早就看见男孩时不时盯着好吃的东西的眼神，立刻应了下来。

 

“你要不要，我们可以一边吃一边回家”，金博洋的欢喜不过三秒就被长长的队伍给噎了回去，“这么多人要排到什么时候啊。”

 

“没关系，我们可以等的”，那么想要的眼神，羽生无论如何也想要满足。

 

“还是算了”，金博洋眼睛都耷拉下来，率先迈开步子，像是想到什么有趣的画面，突然笑起来，“羽生你要是在这儿排队，带着口罩帽子，这么奇怪的装扮，可能要不了一会儿就会被认出来，哇，到时候就麻烦了。”

 

就这样，两人又顺着这条路走了很久才走到稍微空阔的地方。金博洋有些不自在，从刚刚开始羽生就一直不说话，看来是真的太热了，连羽生也没有力气了。

 

正好前方有自动贩售机，顺手拉着羽生离开人群，从口袋里掏出出门前随手扔进口袋的硬币，认真挑选，“羽生，你要喝矿泉水吗？”

 

“博洋……”

 

“嗯，给你矿泉水吧，饮料你应该不喜欢。”

 

金博洋自顾自的给他选了自己认为合适的。

 

“博洋……你是不是不喜欢和我一起？”

 

羽生犹豫着，还是问出口。

 

咚咚两声，金博洋点的水滚下来的声音和羽生的话同时传进耳朵。下意识转身，对上羽生认真的双眼，他确认自己没有听错。口罩下的唇紧抿，金博洋弯腰拿起水递过去一瓶，拉下口罩，咕咚咕咚的大口饮下。

 

羽生拿着男孩递来的水，他没有要喝的兴致，博洋总是担心他会认出来，好像和他一起出门是很麻烦的事情，明明是两个人一起，却经常走神。他本来并不想介意，因为博洋根本不知道自己的想法，那么想要和他一起，即便是浪费时光也是好的，但是……

 

但是怎么能不介意呢？

 

金博洋想装作不在意没有听到的样子，但是喝进肚子里的冰水反而点燃一簇火，越烧越旺，烧的他全然不记得自己在羽生面前和在别人面前截然不同的乖巧。

 

一扭头，他拦住人，声音沉下许多，“我是今天上午的机票，大家都约好中午一起吃饭，也提前跟妈妈说了晚上会回家，但是羽生你说要一起看花火，然后我全部都推到了明天。”

 

“还有，我不希望你被人认出来，是因为……很麻烦啊”，眼看那人又要露出失落的神情，金博洋转身就走，气急败坏，“被人认出来你就会被围住根本走不开吧，好不容易有在赛场以外的地方和你一起的机会，都违背约定和你一起来看花火了，才不想匆匆忙忙就结束。”

 

羽生被金博洋一大段一大段的砸的有点晕，反应过来后，男孩已经走出老远，赶紧跑着追上去，也不管他之前说的不习惯，拉住他的手，握紧，“博洋的意思是，喜欢和我一起的吗？”

 

金博洋使劲儿往外抽，但自己的手被人抓的紧紧的，羽生力气太大，他只好无奈的放弃挣扎，“不喜欢干嘛要来？”

 

“我很高兴，博洋能够喜欢我。”

 

金博洋虽然在旁人乃至媒体面前屡次说喜欢羽生，但面对当事人，他还是不好意思承认，“原来就说过啊，你又不是不知道，所以你约我看花火怎么可能不开心不想来？你就想想要是换普鲁申科前辈约你，你会不开心吗，不想来吗？”

 

金博洋类比的头头是道，羽生空出的右手扶了扶额，那些郁卒低落的情绪全部消失，说出口的话带了几分笑意，“博洋，你这赛季的艺术分到底是怎么提上来的？”

 

羽生能这样取笑他，金博洋觉得他肯定没有什么奇怪的想法了，心里轻松口头上也不落下风，“天总我当然是天资聪颖无师自通啦，以后还会更进步的，不会被你甩开太远的。”

 

“博洋不是一直在我身边吗？一抬头就能看到的位置。”

 

金博洋如果有什么是他不喜欢的地方，就只有这一点，他总是不知道自己有多好又多耀眼。他知道，男孩一贯是谦逊的，但偏有人将他的谦逊误以为事实，无所顾忌的诋毁与轻视。

 

男孩倒是不受影响，无论何时见到他都是一副什么都没听说的样子，反是他看着那些评论心里不舒服的很。

 

偶尔也认可下自己的优秀啊，博洋。

 

“虽然夸张了点，但从羽生口中说出来，莫名觉得被认可了，嘿嘿嘿。看来要更努力才行啊，不能从羽生的视线里退出来了。”

 

一派坦荡，金博洋说着。糟糕啊，博洋说情话，自己没有自觉呢。

 

“好，博洋也会一直看着我的吧，直到我退役。”

 

“……”

 

羽生从来没有和人谈起过退役的事，但是这样的时候就很想和金博洋说一说，不是想从他那里听到什么，只是一定会发生的一件事，非常重要的一件事，想要和非常重要的人说，而已。

 

但是博洋真的沉默着心里又有想要从他那里听到什么的想法。也怪自己，突然和他说什么退役，博洋应该堂皇了吧。

 

磨磨蹭蹭的两个人在路上晃晃悠悠的闲荡着，羽生听起来闲谈一样的话让金博洋一时哑然，他从来没有想过赛场上看不到羽生的情况，然而他却是这样的环境下告诉自己，或许想要听到什么话吗？

 

安慰，开解，称赞，这样的话他都不太会说，他说过的关于自己，羽生或是其他人的话都是心里怎么想就怎么说了。

 

“说起来，刚刚看到最后，博洋发现了吗，一直冲上夜空的花火，要在最后展现美丽的样子，有点感触呢。”

 

羽生总是很贴心，转移话题，说起了花火，但在金博洋听来，羽生似乎在说他自己。

 

“人们总是把自己看的太重要，绚丽的花火并不是因为我们的观赏而美丽，就算没有人看，它也是绽放之时让人无法忽视的美丽存在。羽生你就是这样啊，并不是因为有观众才有魅力，是你将音乐还有花滑的魅力留在观众眼中，无论是在什么时候，你自己就是最美好的存在。所以无需因为别的什么勉强自己，每一次的你，都是无可比拟的。”

 

“羽生，是最好的。”

 

停在原地，面对着他郑重的说出“羽生是最好的”的金博洋。背后是呼啸而过的电车，手还被自己攥着，心中积累的情感涌上喉头，喜欢博洋，想要这样说，但是又不想让他觉得困扰，羽生松开握着的手，兀自捏成拳头，眼睛却笑成一道桥，“博洋，也是最好的”。

 

“啥啊”，金博洋被人一夸就很不好意思，何况夸的人还是羽生，平白整理起自己的帽子，喏喏的嘟囔，“我虽然很不错，但最好的什么的，羽生你还是夸张了点，不怕我骄傲吗，收到来自世界冠军的纯度百分百的夸赞。”

 

“博洋为什么不为自己骄傲呢？你有卓越的才能和独特的价值，博洋应该对此有坚定的不可动摇的确信。”

 

“哇，羽生你真的很会说话”，有些雀跃的回身，金博洋固有的孩子天性冒了出来，“难怪大家都喜欢你，我要把这话记下来，下次聪哥他们再笑我的时候我可以这么说。”

 

“啊，说到这个，我还没有给他们分享一下我看的花火”，掏出手机想把自己刚刚录的视频分享到群里，低着头捣鼓。

 

羽生走在边上，替他看着路，口袋里的手机突然也震动了一下。

 

“怎么样？”

 

是姐姐，知道他要出门看花火觉得诧异本打算要和他一起来，结果自己一说是和博洋一起看，就特别大方的让他出门了。

 

“嗯，花火大会还是挺有意思的。”

 

他知道姐姐想要问什么，但偏就是不好好回她。

 

“什么啊，装傻什么的不适合结弦你啊。我是问你和博洋，๑_๑。”

 

带着他不习惯的表情符号的追问，羽生看一眼还在手机上戳戳戳的人，半喜半无奈的回道，“博洋比想象中还要迟钝呢。”

 

“哈哈哈，结弦也会有这么无奈的时候啊，啊，会不会博洋根本就不喜欢你啊。”

 

羽生都能想到姐姐促狭的模样，但博洋不喜欢他什么的他根本没有想过啊，“博洋喜欢最好的，最好的是我”。

 

“我也看过报导的，博洋明明说的是作为花滑运动员他喜欢最好的，结弦你每次都直接忽略这个前提。”

 

看着手机里的消息，羽生的视线落在金博洋身上。的确，姐姐说的是对的，博洋说的喜欢是作为花滑运动员的喜欢，他擅自定义为自己想要的喜欢，他并没有把博洋的心思都掌握的自信，只会在最大限度里传达自己的心意，表露自己对他的喜欢。

 

那么，博洋，你会像我喜欢你那样的喜欢我吗？

 

羽生有时候真想直接问他，但是一想到他也许会因为困惑，抗拒而远离自己的可能性，就果断放弃那样直接的做法。

 

太想要得到，就得细细筹谋。

 

要在赛场上占据他的视线，要他想到毕生钟爱的花滑就会同时想到羽生结弦这个人。要在花滑之外侵入他的生活，要他的联系方式，学习用他习惯的社交软件，约他看花火，还会有很多很多要和他一起做的事。

 

博洋，你大概从来没想过我的中文进步的如此之快是为了什么吧。

 

想到这些，手下打字的速度都变得流畅很多，“我不会让博洋有喜欢别人的可能，姐姐了解我的不是吗？”

 

“但是以我的经验来看，我觉得博洋很喜欢我们结弦，所以你慢慢来就好Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ ”

 

羽生在发出去的同时收到消息，带着表情的回复让他意识到姐姐又在逗他了，叹了口气，他决定不回复。

 

而另一边收到弟弟回复的纱凌，愣了一下，放下手机端起手边的茶。

 

正是了解结弦你啊，虽然说了那么可怕的话，骨子里却是温柔的人，温柔就算了，偏偏又执着，也是个傻弟弟，让人放心不下。

 

好在，那个中国男孩，眼里透着怯生生而不自知的喜欢。

 

会有好结果吧，那么好的两个人。

 

这边金博洋分享完视频之后就看见不怎么使用手机的人在和什么人聊天，很认真的样子。

 

“羽生也会和别人聊天啊。”

 

“是姐姐”，羽生心思一转，笑道，“姐姐说想见见博洋，问博洋要不要去家里”。

 

“欸？”

 

没有想到的话题，金博洋话都讲不利索了，“羽生家吗……那个……我……下次吧，明天，明天我要赶回去，下次，有机会再去吧。”

 

“好，约定了，下次，博洋不可以不遵守约定。”

 

羽生郑重其事的做着约定，金博洋也随之正色应道，“嗯，不会的”，这一回不是敷衍了，如果羽生真的邀请的话，他一定会好好的遵守约定的。

 

“那我们回去吧。”

 

“好，一起回去吧。”

 

8

金博洋——感觉今天和羽生约定了好几个下次。

 

羽生结弦——一个下次，两个下次，博洋，再多许诺我一些吧，再多些，多到可以填满长长的余生。

 

————————END————————

 

 

————来自我家小女警的可爱后续————

 

左手拿着一串丸子，右手托着包装盒，金博洋就走在羽生结弦的前面，看着道路两旁不多、亮着的橱窗。

 

烟火大会之后已经很晚了，街头的人渐渐两两三三地散尽，风给夜晚带来一丝凉意，道路两侧的路灯把人影拉的很长。

 

莫名有一种情绪兴奋到顶点过后的空虚。

有一种寂寞的感受，到底是异乡。

 

金博洋突然很想扭过头叫一声羽生结弦，催促他跟上来，这样两个人还能亲昵地手臂贴着手臂，肩膀碰着肩膀。

 

他一扭头，看见一个毛茸茸的头顶，对方正在专心致志地追逐着他的影子，还发出轻笑的气音。

 

『日本人都这么可爱的吗？』金博洋咧开嘴。

 

一直走到路口，对方仿佛看见了斑马线，猛地抬头。

 

『sparkling』

 

金博洋想到了为了外训而学习过的英语单词。对方的眼睛在灯光下闪闪发亮，还能看见自己的缩影。

 

“你眼睛里面有小星星。”

“没有啊～”

 

对方顿了顿，歪着脑袋看他，可爱极了。

 

“那是博洋。”

 

金博洋扭头就往前走，全然忘了对方是因为什么理由抬得头，一劲儿在心里嘀咕，为什么樱花粉丝们要觉得我可爱，明明她们的羽生要可爱爆炸了。

 

这时，羽生结弦一把拉住他的手腕，抢走了他手里的包装盒，并把自己手指严丝合缝地塞进了“小星星”的指缝里。

 

“要看车，博洋。”

 

然后之后回酒店的路上，没有再松开过。

 

————来自我家小女警的可爱后续————


End file.
